Rhys/Supports
With Titania C Support *'Titania:' How are you feeling, Rhys? *'Rhys:' Good. No fevers or shaking today! Thanks for asking. *'Titania:' You know, I was just thinking about the first time we met. It was almost a year ago to this very day. *'Rhys:' Was it really...? Oh, you're right! My, time does fly. *'Titania:' Of course, I don't remember much of the initial encounter, since I was unconscious and bleeding! Ha! Remember that? I don't know why we didn't bring a healer with us that day... Fighting bandits without a staff? Not smart! *'Rhys:' It was lucky that I found you. I didn't usually venture that deep into the forest, but I was short on medicinal herbs. *'Titania:' Yeah, those bandits were a rough lot... Their stomping ground was right near your village, actually. It's all coming back to me now... They were tougher than I'd thought. We took most of them out with ease, but one fled into the woods and I gave chase. Big mistake. My horse got hung up in the undergrowth, and that bandit got the drop on me... At least Shinon hit him before I was killed. *'Rhys:' Gatrie and Shinon were both really worried when they brought you back to my parents' house. *'Titania:' Really? I didn't know that. Hmm... I didn't think Shinon ever worried about anyone... But they stayed with me until my wounds were healed, I remember that. You know, if it wasn't for your good work, I wouldn't have been able to use an axe anymore! I really appreciate it. *'Rhys:' No, I should thank you. You convinced Greil to hire me! And now I can send money back to my parents. They're both so old, and I'm their only source of income. *'Titania:' Your parents were very kind. Especially your mother... And she made that great wildberry pie! To repay their kindness, I will protect their only son no matter what. *'Rhys:' Oh, I appreciate that, Titania! B Support *'Rhys:' Training again? *'Titania:' Yep. I get antsy if I don't train every day... Kiyaaaa! Haaaaaa! Whew! *'Rhys:' Would you mind if I joined you for a while? *'Titania:' What? You want to train? Really? Well, no, of course I wouldn't mind. Um...why? *'Rhys:' I was hoping to find some way to... defend myself I hate being a burden on everyone. *'Titania:' Rhys! You're a healer, not a fighter. That's not your fault. I don't even think you know which end of a sword to stick in someone! Maybe... *'Rhys:' Yes, Titania? *'Titania:' I just wonder if you'd be happier had you not rescued me. Perhaps living in peace with your parents is more your style. *'Rhys:' Oh, I don't know. That life wasn't easy. I have a small, frail body, and there were few jobs for me in our village. My parents were always worried about me. I was sick all the time, and constantly getting bumps and scrapes... They only agreed to let me follow you because you were a strong mercenary group! They figured I would be safe. *'Titania:' ...There must be safer jobs out there! You could be a fisherman. Or a botanist! Do you like plants? *'Rhys:' Oh, that would bore me to tears! ...Titania...I love this job. I don't want to quit. I was a sickly child, and I didn't get out much. I used to sit inside and listen to the other children play... In those years, my uncle took me under his wing. He was a mercenary, too. He used to spin unbelievable yarns about his exotic travels and fantastic battles... It inspired me. *'Titania:' I had no idea! *'Rhys:' Kinda funny, isn't it? You know, I shouldn't say this, but... Sometimes, when we fight one long battle after another... It makes me happy. I feel like I belong. *'Titania:' You're a big part of our company, Rhys. I'm glad to hear you say so. A Support *'Rhys:' Hello, Titania. Could I join your training again today? *'Titania:' Sure, go ahead! Looks like you're getting your strength back. You look healthy. *'Rhys:' Yes. Thanks to you. *'Titania:' Oh, I didn't do much... Say, Rhys? What do you think of Ike? *'Rhys:' Ike? Well, I'm not the person to be judging another's battle skills, so I guess you want to know my take of the man... Ike... Well, despite his appearance... and the occasional angry outburst... he can be very thoughtful. Most importantly, he has doggedness, determination, and grit. He possesses the strength to turn ideal into reality. I think he is the right choice to lead the Greil Mercenaries. *'Titania:' I agree with you. But he is still young. He still has much to learn, and I wonder how those experiences will shape him. ...Frankly, I'm a little concerned. *'Rhys:' Why is that? *'Titania:' Our company is only going to grow, and he will soon face many hard choices... and also some temptations. Oh, we'll make money... But we're going to get job offers that will result in people getting hurt. Or worse. And to feed and equip a group of this size, we'll need jobs with a certain amount of risk. *'Rhys:' Commander Greil faced those same problems, didn't he? *'Titania:' He did, but Greil... He was different. The original Greil Mercenaries were famous for not being typical mercenaries. Sometimes we took on jobs for free... and we helped countless people at the expense of our own coffers. *'Rhys:' I believe that Ike holds the same ideals as Commander Greil. *'Titania:' I'm sure he does. ...Yes, I'm sure of it. Ike will definitely find reasons for us to fight and live. He'll pick the right path. I won't have to tell him anything. All we have to do is believe in Ike and follow him...to the end. *'Rhys:' Agreed. With Mia C Support *'Mia:' Oh... It's you? YOU!? RHYS!? Well, can't be picky, I guess... Hiyaaa! Take this weapon, cur! *'Rhys:' Um... Oh, hello, Mia. What is this? A sword? Yes, I think that's right... Ooof! It's heavy! *'Mia:' Yessir! Who would have thought it was gonna be you!? Funny, that. Now... Get ready! En garde! *'Rhys:' Yaaaa! Wait! S-stop, please! I don't know what's going on! I c-can't use weapons! *'Mia:' Whaaat!? Oh, come on. You can use them a little, right? Riiiight? *'Rhys:' No! I've never even touched one before... B-but if you just want me to hold it, I can. Hmmm... I hold this end, right? *'Mia:' ...Oh, this is so disappointing! I had my fortune read the other day, and the old crone told me that I'd soon come across my one true foe! "With white robes flowing in the breeze, your archrival rides toward you..." Oh, I was so looking forward to it! *'Rhys:' Um...sorry to disappoint you. I'm pretty sure that it's not me. *'Mia:' Aw, it's not your fault, Rhys. I was just prepped for a big fight with my archrival, and then you came walking by... Thought maybe it was you, you know? *'Rhys:' Um... I can just stand here and hold the sword if you want to hit it a few times. *'Mia:' Nah, forget it. I don't want you to get hurt. I'll give up for today... Shucks. B Support *'Rhys:' Oh, hello, Mia. Um... You're not going to throw a sword at me again, are you? *'Mia:' Huh? Oh, heya, Rhys. I was hoping to run into someone today... And guess what? You showed up! *'Rhys:' Ahhh! Not that fortune-telling again! L-look, I d-didn't mean to interrupt you... Let me just back away now... *'Mia:' No! Stick around! I could be wrong. Maybe fortune-telling can't predict the future after all... Too bad! That crone had a great reputation. Wait... Maaaaaybe... *'Rhys:' Yes? *'Mia:' Do you want to train with me, Rhys? *'Rhys:' Huh? *'Mia:' Oh, why didn't I see it before! You have what it takes to be a legendary swordsman! You just don't realize it yet. There is awesome potential within you. And when you finally realize it, you'll end up clashing with me as my grand archrival! *'Rhys:' Hah! Haaa.... Um... I don't think that's likely to happen, Mia. Although...it's true that I once wanted to be a fighter, back when I was a frail child. *'Mia:' Aha! I knew it! You can't give up unharnessed talent like yours just because you're frail! Give it a try. C'mon! I'll train you myself! We'll start with the basics. *'Rhys:' You...will? *'Mia:' Of course...even if I am training the man that will one day be my most hated rival! We better get cracking! A Support *'Mia:' Uhhh...look, I'm really sorry. It looks like I pushed you a little hard. *'Rhys:' No...I wanted to be a myrmidon. And I had fun... Well...before the cramps started. Oooh, the cramps... Yaaaaa... *'Mia:' Are you sure you're well? You've been running a fever for days! Are you really going to battle like this? *'Rhys:' It'll be fine. I'm not overdoing it. I'll just support everyone from the rearguard. And I'll have you looking out for me, right? *'Mia:' Of course! I feel responsible for your safety. I always try to look out for you and make sure you're holding up. You know, I've been thinking for a bit... And... Um... And I've decided to stop believing in fortune-telling. *'Rhys:' Well...maybe the fortune's meaning was just mixed up-- *'Mia:' Hogwash! No more excuses! It's all a bunch of hooey! But hey, wait a second... "With white robes flowing in the breeze, your archrival rides toward you..." ...RIDES toward you... Could he be a mounted soldier and not a myrmidon? *'Rhys:' Huh? *'Mia:' You may be horse-riding material, Rhys. Yeah, that's it! Marching is a lot easier on horseback. Wouldn't that be better for you? *'Rhys:' What!? Me on h-horseback!? *'Mia:' Yeah! You wear white, too! Don't you think you'd look dashing on horseback!? Swing your staff from the top of a horse and I'll fight in style beside you! *'Rhys:' Whoa...hold it right there, Mia... *'Mia:' All right! It's settled, then! We've got to get you training! *'Rhys:' Hold it! You've got the wrong guy... *'Mia:' No, I don't. We're destined to meet! *'Rhys:' We are? *'Mia:' Yes! I can't think of anyone else that could be the man of my destiny! *'Rhys:' D-destiny!? Wait a second... I thought I was your archrival! *'Mia:' Never mind the details! I am counting on you, Rhys! With Rolf C Support *'Rolf:' Rhys! *'Rhys:' Hello, Rolf. Oof! Thanks for the hug! Why are you running like that? Did something happen? *'Rolf:' Nope. I just ran because I saw you! Say, how are you feeling? *'Rhys:' Today I feel fine, thanks. I did light exercise this morning and finished all my breakfast. *'Rolf:' Oh, I'm glad to hear that! When it's hard for you, let me know! I remember when you used to get sick and stay in bed all the time! But here you are, fighting every day. *'Rhys:' Ha! I remember those days... This new job is hard sometimes, but it's nice to be with everyone. *'Rolf:' I know! All that you and me and Mist ever did was stay behind at the stupid fort while everyone else was fighting. Being left alone was sad and scary, huh? *'Rhys:' Yes, I suppose it was... Remember the time we heard Commander Greil discussing that dangerous mission in the strategy room? When our friends left the fort, the three of us prayed so hard for their safe return... Those were the longest days of my life. *'Rolf:' That's why I'm scared to fight sometimes... But I still think it's good that we're fighting together now! *'Rhys:' Positive thoughts are always a help. It's pointless to focus on the negative all the time. *'Rolf:' You said it, Rhys! Let's think positively! Otherwise, I... *'Rhys:' Otherwise what, Rolf? *'Rolf:' Oh, um...nothing! I gotta go see Mist now. See you later, Rhys! *'Rhys:' Hmm... B Support *'Rolf:' Oh, Rhys! What's wrong? *'Rhys:' Hm? Nothing, Rolf. *'Rolf:' Are you feeling sick? Are you gonna barf? *'Rhys:' No, no. What makes you think that? *'Rolf:' Don't lie! I can tell! Your hands and face always turn pale when you're sick! Let me see your hands! *'Rhys:' Hey, stop that! I'm only wearing gloves because they're fashionable right now! Don't take those... *'Rolf:' AHA! They're cold! Cold as ice! You're supposed to tell me when you're having a rough time of it! *'Rhys:' ...Sorry, Rolf. But I'm well enough to move around a battlefield, so I'll be all right. *'Rolf:' You're talking about a battlefield, Rhys! Not some fort! Don't pretend to be fine if you're not! You'll end up dead if you keep doing stuff like that! *'Rhys:' Rolf... I... I'm sorry... *'Rolf:' Hmph! *'Rhys:' I'm really sorry, Rolf. I wish... Cough! I wish I wasn't so frail. It would be nice to be strong. *'Rolf:' Well, I wish your staff could heal sicknesses and not just big gaping axe wounds! *'Rhys:' So do I...Sigh... I wish I had a better plan than just waiting for it to pass. *'Rolf:' Well, I'll ask Ike to let us fight together. At least then I can keep an eye on you. *'Rhys:' Thanks, Rolf... A Support *'Rolf:' Rhys? *'Rhys:' Rolf? What's up? *'Rolf:' You're feeling better today, huh? I'm glad. You were so sick last time... *'Rhys:' All I ever do is cause you to worry... Maybe I should just leave the mercenaries. I don't want to be a burd-- *'Rolf:' No! You're wrong! That's not what I meant at all! *'Rhys:' I know, Rolf. But... It's hard for me. The fighting is difficult enough, but to cause everyone grief on top of it... And it's not just you, either. I cause Ike and Titania trouble, too. Maybe I'll just pack my things-- *'Rolf:' N-no! I don't want you to go! If you leave, I'll cry! I wasn't blaming you, you know? You can't help being barfy all the time. *'Rhys:' Rolf... *'Rolf:' Oh, that's not what I meant. Listen, just count on me, all right? I'll help you. *'Rhys:' What did you say? *'Rolf:' Fighting our enemies is really scary! In fact, once I almost wet my... Anyway! I don't want anyone to die. Before, all I could do was wait and pray, but now I can fight and defend everyone! That makes it easier to focus. *'Rhys:' I understand. *'Rolf:' That's why I want to defend you, Rhys! If I know that I always have to defend you, it will make me less scared. And the more I do it, the stronger I get! So don't you dare leave us! *'Rhys:' Rolf... You... You've really grown up. All right, it's a deal! I won't hide anything from now on. And I'll count on you, too! You can be my very own knight in leather armor! *'Rolf:' Yeah, that'll be great! ...Um, hey, Rhys? Don't tell anyone that I almost... All right? With Kieran C Support *'Kieran:' Hey, Rhys! Nice day, isn't it. *'Rhys:' Oh, hello, Kier... Yaaaa! What happened to you!? *'Kieran:' Huh? What is it? *'Rhys:' Th-there's blood gushing down the side of your head! *'Kieran:' Hm? Why, so there is... Isn't that odd? *'Rhys:' Odd? Please, hold still! Just stay there! Let me get my heal staff and-- *'Kieran:' Heal staff? Bah! I'm fine. A scratch like this will heal itself! You should have seen the time I fought the Giant Scorpions of-- *'Rhys:' Oh, my goodness! Are you kidding!? Please! Hold still... ...Phew! That should do it. But...how did you hurt yourself? *'Kieran:' Oh, I was just training over there... Must have gotten a little crazy! Hiyaaaaaa! Whaaaaaaa! *'Rhys:' Who were you sparring with? And why did they hit you hard enough to draw blood? *'Kieran:' Sparring? Ha! No one spars with Kieran! I'm too much man for them! No, I was just swinging my axe around. *'Rhys:' H-how do you cut yourself swinging-- *'Kieran:' Rhys? I'm a Crimean knight! We fear neither blood, nor pain, nor terribly sharp implements being inserted into our... *'Rhys:' Ooooooohhh... *'Kieran:' ...Eh? What's wrong, Rhys? *'Rhys:' I... I'm sorry. I just got a little lightheaded there... Do you always put yourself through such harsh training? *'Kieran:' Of course! I'm a Crimean knight! I never cut corners in my training! Why, even if the enemy were to lance me with a thousand barbed and poisoned needles, I would never stop! *'Rhys:' Well, that's an...admirable attitude... But I'm still concerned... Oh, dear me. B Support *'Rhys:' Ah, Kieran. There you are. *'Kieran:' Oh, hello, Rhys! What brings you here? *'Rhys:' May I watch you train? I figured someone with a heal staff should be around, just in case an accident happens. *'Kieran:' Ha ha ha! Aren't you a worrywart! But being watched is good! Now I can take my training to the next level! All right! Watch this! *'Rhys:' Oh, er... I'm just here to see that you don't get hurt... Oh, do be careful... No! Don't juggle the lance, too! *'Kieran:' Behold the awesome power of Crimean Royal Knight Fifth Platoon Captain Kieran! Now I call this little trick—Nnngg...! Gaaaaa! Whaaaaaaaa! ...Ah, nuts. *'Rhys:' Oh, dear heavens! Oh, this is terrible. Stay right there! Let me take care of you... *'Kieran:' Ho, I'm fine! Don't worry about old Kieran! I just need to pull this axe out of my head here... Whooo, that's sharp! A Support *'Rhys:' Are you...training again, Kieran? *'Kieran:' Oh, Rhys! Say, thanks for helping me out the other day! Who knew that head wounds bled so much? Of course, this one time a sellsword tried to jam hot coals inside my-- *'Rhys:' Please, Kieran! Stop! You have to think about your own safety! *'Kieran:' Safety? Ha ha ha! I'm not a coward! Crimean knights fear nothing! Never! Why, not even the threat of merciless-- *'Rhys:' I know! I know, but... If something happens to you, it will ruin your reputation. *'Kieran:' My reputation? *'Rhys:' Your gravestone is going to say: "Here lies Kieran the knight! He suffered a massive hemorrhage in training and died cold and alone." Are you all right with that? *'Kieran:' Hmm... Y-yes, that could be bad... Why, no one would ever remember the time that I fought the Mad Crocodile of Upper-- *'Rhys:' Please! Promise me that you won't do any more dangerous training. *'Kieran:' Wha--?! Oh, that's a hard pill to swallow! But if I die in training before hitting the battlefield, it would be a shame... Oh, what to do... *'Rhys:' We'd be in trouble if we lose you, Kieran! Er... Oh! Yes! You see, we can't achieve victory without our greatest soldier—that would be you—in our army! *'Kieran:' I see. Yes, you're right! You're absolutely right! Our army's finest warrior cannot afford to push it too far! Very well. I'm not sure how this will work, but I will take better care of myself! From now on...simple training! *'Rhys:' Phew... Thanks for your understanding. I'll come check on you from time to time. Remember! Take it easy! *'Kieran:' Sure, no problem! Hmmm... I guess I'll just...sit down here and... knit...something... Ooo, look! A bear! *'Rhys:' No, Kieran! Noooooooo! With Ulki C Support *'Rhys:' Um... H-hello! Hello there! *'Ulki:' Mmm? *'Rhys:' Er... I'm... I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you mad! I just wanted to talk to-- *'Ulki:' I'm not mad. Can I help you with something? *'Rhys:' Ooh! Oooooh! I'm so glad! I'm Rhys! N-nice to meet you! *'Ulki:' Er...hello. I am Ulki. *'Rhys:' Er... Well... Say, you can really fly with those wings, huh?! I saw you turn into a hawk before... It was amazing! I envy you! *'Ulki:' Mrrr? *'Rhys:' Oh, sorry... That probably sounds weird. I've always been sickly. When I was little, I spent a lot of time in bed. So... I used to gaze out the window and see all the little birds flying around the sky... It must be fantastic! Flying wherever you want, whenever you want?! *'Ulki:' Um... Fantastic. Yes. I suppose. I never thought of it. *'Rhys:' Oh, I don't blame you! After all, you've been flying since you were born... Soaring through the skies like a puffy cloud! *'Ulki:' Mmm? Clouds do not soar... I am confused. B Support *'Rhys:' Ulki! *'Ulki:' Oh, the sickly beorc. Hello. *'Rhys:' I had the honor of seeing you battle the other day! Your 360-degree loops were extraordinary! *'Ulki:' ...I did a loop? *'Rhys:' And right after that, you circled many times and then dived at that soldier... BLAM!! Hee hee! Oh, you're something else! *'Ulki:' Well... I suppose... *'Rhys:' Oh, how I wish I could soar through the air like that! *'Ulki:' Er, yes. You mentioned that. *'Rhys:' On sunny days, I'd take to the skies and land on a high mountain peak, then gaze down on the villages below... Oh, just thinking about it makes me so happy! Ahhhhh... Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh... *'Ulki:' Er...yes. I suppose... Flying could also help you take care of injured people. *'Rhys:' Hey, that's a great thought! I could just zoom right over and treat the victim! I'd love to do it! *'Ulki:' Hmm... Well... Do you want to... give it a try? *'Rhys:' Huh!? But h-how!? I don't have wings or anything... Oh, wait... Are you serious?! *'Ulki:' ... A Support *'Rhys:' Ulki! Oh, my dear friend Ulki! I'm so looking forward to the next battle! I mean, fighting is terrifying and I'd like to avoid it and all that... But I'm going to be so useful! *'Ulki:' I'm glad to hear-- *'Rhys:' But I have to hang on to your back! No matter what... Oh, may I practice with you just one more time? Please? Pleeeeease? *'Ulki:' Er... No. I can't use up any more energy before battle... *'Rhys:' Oh, I see... I apologize... Yes, very sorry... Um... Say... Does shifting tire you? *'Ulki:' Yes. *'Rhys:' What!? Oh no! But... You let me practice with you! For days! Yesterday we flew for nine hours! *'Ulki:' Well... It was my fault for not saying anything. You looked so happy that... I didn't have a chance to bring it up. *'Rhys:' You know what? I think you're pale... And your eyes are all bloodshot... ... I'm sorry... Let's just forget it... *'Ulki:' Perhaps we should. It might be dangerous for me to go into battle like this. *'Rhys:' I agree... *'Ulki:' But...if we ever have some free time, I will take you on a ride. *'Rhys:' Whooo-hoooo! Yes, thank you! That would be great, Ulki!! Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Supports